Renacer
by Boogieman13
Summary: Chris ha vuelto a desaparecer. Su última carta asegura que ha vuelto a Raccoon. Claire está cansada de luchar desde una oficina, necesita volver a la acción.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo._

Se había prometido a sí misma que no iba a volver a sentir la desazón que le provocaba ver los cuerpos en descomposición moviéndose de manera lenta y hambrienta, buscando alguien que echarse a la boca. Había jurado y perjurado que nunca jamás, después del incidente con Steve, iba a volver a entrometerse entre aquellos magnates sin corazón de Umbrella –porque seguían siendo Umbrella, después de todo– y la población infecta de manera tan directa. Se había gritado a sí misma delante de un espejo que sólo intervendría de forma pacífica, legal y, desde luego, sin armas.

Por eso había guardado todos sus chalecos, guantes, botas o artilugios que le recordasen el infierno que una vez aterrorizó su mirada y su alma con imágenes repugnantes acerca de cadáveres andantes que devoraban personas indefensas. También había enterrado en lo más hondo de su cerebro los recuerdos que aún le atormentaban por las noches: retazos del ser humano que solía ser Burnside antes de que contaminasen su cuerpo con el virus; las lágrimas de la pobre Sherry Birkin, que había perdido a sus padres en una sola noche; gritos y lamentos del alma atormentada del joven Ashford; todas las personas que habían puesto su vida en peligro por protegerla a ella: Leon, Rebecca, Barry, Jill… Chris.

¿Estaría a salvo su hermano? Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin saber de él, más de lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados.

Echó un último vistazo a su figura en el espejo antes de cerrar la puerta, sonriendo para sí. ¿No resultaba irónico que volviese al principio? El mismo chaleco rosa, con aquel ángel a la espalda, "Made in Heaven". Los mismos pantalones, las mismas botas marrones y mallas negras. Los guantes que llevó aquella primera vez empuñaban el cuchillo que guardaría en la funda sobre su chaleco. Cosas que indicaban a Claire Redfield que nada había cambiado desde el incidente de Raccoon City. Después de todo, ella seguía siendo la hermana pequeña de Chris Redfield, el ex-miembro del equipo Alpha de los S.T.A.R.S. que luchaba contra la terrible corporación Umbrella. Claire Redfield no podía estar sentada en una oficina mientras veía cómo unos seres humanos sin corazón jugaban con la vida de millones de personas alrededor de todo el mundo; ella era una mujer de acción a la que, aunque renegase, perseguían los fantasmas de su pasado. Qué podía decir, su hermano la había entrenado bien.

El último mensaje de Chris decía que había vuelto a Raccoon.

Claire introdujo la llave en el contacto de la potente moto que, al igual que todo lo demás, había llevado por primera vez tras su hermano.

-Está bien, Raccoon, veamos qué sorpresa tienes preparada esta vez.

* * *

_Primera aparición en el fandom, ¡yay! _

_¿Qué tal, todo bien? La verdad es que hasta hace unos días no sabía si publicar esta historia o no. ¿Ha estado bien o mejor la elimino del universo?_

_Si has leído hasta aquí, ¡gracias! :3 Si quieres, puedes dejar un precioso review para hacerme feliz. _

_Se despide,_

**B**_oogie._


	2. Capítulo uno

_Capítulo uno_

Raccoon City no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que había tenido el "placer" de visitarla. Podía notar el olor a putrefacción que emergía de cada uno de los hogares y lugares públicos de aquella ciudad maldita. El eco de los gruñidos hambrientos que producían los cadáveres andantes era suficiente para que Claire sintiera erizarse todo el vello de sus brazos. El olor dulzón de la carne quemada invadía sus fosas nasales como el primer día, invitándola a aferrarse al primer cubo de basura que encontrase y vomitar el escaso desayuno que había tomado en un viejo bar de carretera. La camarera, Susan, la había observado con horror al descubrir el destino de Redfield. Rezó un Padre Nuestro y la santiguó antes de que se volviera a montar en la robusta moto y emprendiese de nuevo el camino a la ciudad muerta.

Por supuesto, un par de cosas habían cambiado: el olor a farmacéuticos inundaba ahora el ambiente, más fuerte incluso que el hedor de los cadáveres; las cintas amarillas con el símbolo de peligro biológico se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo pegajoso de sangre y pólvora; ya no escuchaba el sonido hueco del metal rodando por los raíles desde la estación secreta de la compañía Umbrella.

Sintió, más que escuchó, un pesado muerto abalanzarse sobre ella. Desenfundó y disparó una bala certera en el cráneo de aquel pobre diablo mucho más rápido de lo que Claire recordaba que podía hacer. Vio, sin querer, la viscosa sangre negra escapar por la hendidura de la cabeza calva y derretida como una vela de los restos de lo que había sido un hombre. Se cubrió la boca y la nariz con la mano derecha para no olfatear siquiera aquella terrible peste. Por si no fue suficiente con cadáveres "recientes", ahora los no-muertos eran mucho más viejos y, por ende, apestaban.

Continuó caminando varios metros hasta que llegó a la comisaría. Tuvo que deshacerse de unos cuantos de esos hijos de puta antes de poder acceder al edificio. Necesitaba la radio para poder contactar con Chris, si es que se encontraba ahí. Como si el mapa de la edificación de encontrase en su cabeza, Claire Redfield entró directa a la oficina en la que se encontraba el dispositivo que ella buscaba. Con un poco de suerte seguiría funcionando lo suficientemente bien como para enviar un mensaje a todas las frecuencias cercanas.

Alguien amartilló un arma justo detrás de la cabeza de la joven Redfield. Intuyó un aroma femenino sin darse la vuelta, no quería correr riesgos innecesarios. Puso las manos en alto y se preguntó a sí misma quién en su sano juicio iría de turismo a Raccoon City. Alguien morboso y con un sentido de lo bello bastante retorcido. A su mente acudió la imagen de Alexia Ashford. Sí, ella sería el tipo de persona que visitaría la Ciudad de los Muertos simplemente por deseos propios.

-Quieta ahí, Redfield –dijo aquella voz que, en cierto sentido, se le hacía conocida–, aún tengo que asegurarme de que estás limpia y puedo confiar en ti.

* * *

**¡Cucú! :3**

Gracias a los que comentaron en el prólogo, ¡me hacéis tan feliz! :D

Y ya que has llegado hasta aquí, un esfuerzo más y pones un precioso review para alegrarme el día, ¿no crees? :)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! :3

**B**_oogie._


End file.
